2:7 - Evening - Grant, Kioshi
Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 3:46 PM It's the Evening of the parent's visit. The doorbell to class 1's house rings Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 6:51 PM Grant opens the door, having nothing better to do. "Doc? Is everything fine?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 6:52 PM "Hello Grant, yes, everything is fine." She says. "I just wanted to see how you were doing." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 6:54 PM "Oh really? Uhh why?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 6:55 PM "I wanted to see you?" Doc says. "I did not know I needed a reason. I can leave if you would like me to."(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 6:57 PM "No it's fine! I had nothing better to do or anything."(edited) Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 6:59 PM Doc seems happy? It's hard to tell with Venusians, but her face tentacles seem to uncurl. "I know you have nobody to come and visit you and that must be hard." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 7:00 PM Grant sneers, "I'd rather have no one than those sorry excuses for parents." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 7:01 PM "Well, I was thinking that may you'd like to come over to my house again? Kioshi and his friends are there, but I have plenty of spare rooms." Doc says. "We've ordered takeout."(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 7:03 PM "That sounds great!" Grant grins Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 7:04 PM "Please follow me?" Doc asks. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 7:04 PM "Sure!" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 7:08 PM Doc guides Grant back to her home on the Ravenhold ground, there's light inside. "I'm back." Doc announces. "I brought Grant." "I decided to close the clinic early tonight, everyone's busy." There's still chinese takeout Doc and the phantoms picked up on the way home. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 7:12 PM Kioshi says a quiet "hi" to Grant, Aaron gives a small nervous wave and Nana gives him a once over to try and see if she can tell that's hes trustworthy... Hikari is passed out in Nana's arms. Grant returns Kioshi's hi and Aaron's wave Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 7:15 PM "Grant, meet Kioshi's friends; Nana, Aaron and little Hikari." Doc says. "Nana, Aaron, this is Grant. He's a student and classmate of Kioshi." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 7:20 PM Nana nods To Grant Aaron picks up a container of food and offers it to Grant Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 7:23 PM Doc goes to her fridge and takes out some stuff, filling a plate. "I can't remember the last time I had guests." She says. She sits down to eat with the others, although she doesn't use utensils(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 7:27 PM "I could come over more often." Grant says, very nonchalantly before sticking a bite of food in his mouth Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 7:32 PM "That would be nice." Doc says. "Although sadly, I'm quite a poor host as I can't cook for you all." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 7:37 PM "Oh that doesn't matter to me. I'm an excellent cook." Grant responds. Kioshi mutters something along the lines of "this is more than enough." And Aaron says "We couldn't ask for more than this, thank you." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 7:39 PM "I do have tea and coffee." Doc says. "Would any of you like some?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 7:41 PM Kioshi shakes his head while Aaron and Nana say almost in unison, "Tea please." Grant stands, "I can make coffee for myself." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 7:42 PM Doc goes to the kitchen and puts water in an electric kettle. When Grant is closer, doc looks at him. "It's good you can... I don't know how the coffee machine works." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 7:48 PM Grant chuckles, and sets to work making coffee Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 7:54 PM Doc watches intensely. "Oh, that's how..." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 7:55 PM Grant laughs again, "I can show you a few simple dishes to make guests if you want... with food that doesn't spoil quickly." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 7:59 PM "That would be quite nice of you." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 8:04 PM Grant grins at her as the coffee maker does its thing Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 8:31 PM "Water should be ready in a moment." Doc says. There's a quiet moment. "I don't really have guests... I don't know what I'm supposed to do." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 8:33 PM "You're doing fine." Grant smiles Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 8:35 PM "Good. Good." She says. "Maybe I spend a little too much time working." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 8:51 PM "I might agree with that." Grant laughs looking in her cupboards for mugs Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 8:54 PM "I don't work that much, only eighteen hours a day." Doc says. There is not a hint of humor in her tone. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 8:59 PM "God I would hate working that long." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 8:59 PM "I love my job. I get to meet so many nice humans and help them." Doc says. "I also don't sleep anywhere as much as humans do." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 9:01 PM "I guess so... but make sure you're getting enough rest... I'm sure the school would be lost if you collapsed from exhaustion" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 9:02 PM "I have plenty of rest." Doc says gently. "My work and hobby are the same." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 9:04 PM "If you say so." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 9:05 PM Doc sits back down, taking a bite of her food. "Would you like to try some?" She offers. "These are all safe for humans, just not nutritious."(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 9:07 PM "Sure." Grant reached for a bite Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 9:10 PM "This is szitatk." Doc says, she passes over something that looks like a breaded shrimp if you squited and had bad eyesight. It has a salty flavor, it's fishy and there's spicy layer of seasoning.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 9:12 PM "Oh it actually tastes kinda good." Grant is surpised Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 9:13 PM "Vrjjal." She says picking some odd wet mix of shredded fruit and something akin or nuts or beans. "It's kind of like a salad." This one tastes sour with some nutty element.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 9:16 PM "Oh!" Grant is thinking, "I wonder if I could cook with your food... make something interesting." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 9:17 PM "I typically get my dishes preprepared as I am a terrible cook, but I'd gladly let you experiment with safe to eat ingredients." Doc says. "In case you don't know, the Venusian sugar-analogues taste sour to human tongue." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 9:19 PM "So what is sour to me is what to you?"(edited) Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 9:21 PM "I would guess it's a little bitter and fishy." Doc says. "I once had a telepathic student establish a sensory link as they ate. Very enlightening experience." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 9:22 PM "That's cool." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 9:26 PM "Sadly Kara has left the school." Doc says. "Nktuk?" This one she uses a spoon to take. It looks like some form of grain, cooked in liquid and left a little creamy, it takes fairly neutral but the seasoning is slightly bitter and buttery.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 9:28 PM "Hmmm these are so interesting!" Grant seems to like trying the venusian food Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 9:29 PM "I'm glad you do." Doc says. "Just don't eat anything without checking with me, some of these items are quite poisonous. Also, do not open the sealed cabinet in the fridge. You will not like it."(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 9:30 PM Grant laughs, "I won't I promise." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 9:32 PM "Good. But we can do more experiment whenever you'd like." Doc says. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 9:33 PM "Thank you!" The coffee and tea finish? Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 9:34 PM The kettle makes a 'pop' sound as it finished. "Tea is ready, I can smell the coffee too." Doc gets up. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 9:37 PM Grant pours his coffee and helps her carry out her tea to the phantoms who have been talking in hushed whispers Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 9:40 PM "Is everything okay?" Doc asks them. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 9:44 PM Kioshi nods, answering for the three of them(edited) Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 9:46 PM Doc smells the air for stress hormones coming from the three. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 9:49 PM They aren't particularly stressed or anxious, Kioshi is the only one even slightly stressed (They were arguing about not stealing things from Doc) Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 9:49 PM (Doc has not noticed anything.) "Well, it is getting late, after your tea you should maybe go to bed?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 9:55 PM "Thank you... for everything." Nana says, she shifts how she is holding Hikari as she stands. Aaron and Kioshi say thank you as well moving to help clean up the takeout containers Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 9:56 PM "Such nice and polite younglings." Doc says to herself. "And you Grant?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 10:54 PM "Thanks... I'm really not tired though." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 10:55 PM "Are you sure?" Doc asks. "You can stay here for the night if you'd like." Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 10:58 PM He smiles, "That... sounds good. I will." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 10:59 PM "Let me show you to your room?" Doc proposes. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 11:01 PM "Sure." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 11:09 PM "Any preference upstairs or downstairs?" Doc asks. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Friday at 11:11 PM "Wherever you want me." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 11:23 PM Doc gets upstairs and takes the middle right door out of four. She opens the door and gets in. The room is fairly simple and it's not huge. The biggest furniture is a cushioned 'nest' like bed. The sides are elevated and the mattress is within a circular depression. "I hope this is adequate." May 26, 2018 Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 12:01 AM "Of course it is. Thanks." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 7:11 AM "If you need me, my room is right next door." Doc says. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 8:14 AM Grant nods. "Thanks.... alot. I mean it." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 8:14 AM Doc nods, then looks at the Nest. "Oh... No..." There's a pause as her eyes went wide. "Humans sleep on beds!" She holds her head. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 8:21 AM Grant laughs, "I'll be fine." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 8:22 AM "Are you sure?" Doc asks, her fingers are fidgetting with one another.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 8:26 AM "I'm sure." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 8:27 AM "Okay, okay, yes, good." Doc says, she's clearly not as controlled as usual. "I have a few errands to run, but I'll see you in the morning?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 8:31 AM "Yeah." His smile is reassuring Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 8:32 AM "Good night Grant." Doc says walking toward the door. "I'm happy to have you here." She adds reaching the doorway. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 10:29 AM "Good night.... I'm happy to be here." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 10:30 AM Doc leaves. In the morning, she brought everything to make breakfast with Grant as well as plenty of snacks. She also came back with blankets and pillows not long after wishing the kids a good night.(edited) Category:Roleplay Category:EJ Williams Roleplay Category:Doc Venus Roleplay Category:Grant Roleplay Category:Kioshi Roleplay